Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth was the butler and friend of Bruce Wayne/Batman. Alfred served with the Waynes since Bruce was born. When Bruce was left orphaned by the murder of his parents when he was a young boy, Alfred watched after him as a father and watched him grow and mature, assisting him in his quest to become Batman. According to Wayne, "I wouldn't be able to find my socks without Alfred". He is also the uncle of his sister Margaret's daughter Barbara Wilson, whom he supported after her parents died. She came to live with Alfred at Wayne Manor and became Batgirl to help Bruce and his partner Dick Grayson fight crime together. Alfred suffered through the first stage of MacGregor's Syndrome, the disease that also affected Mr. Freeze's wife Nora Fries, but was cured of the disease and continues to serve his master. Biography Early life Alfred Pennyworth was born in 1925, and raised in England. He had a brother named Wilfred, and a younger sister named Margaret Wilson. For a time he served as a butler in Buckingham Palace. He eventually came to live in Gotham City, employed as a butler by Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha. Alfred Pennyworth had served the Waynes ever since Bruce was a child. When his parents died, Alfred raised him, becoming more like a father figure than butler. ''Batman'' Alfred supported Bruce's decision to become Batman and has helped him on a few occasions. He also continues to give Bruce guidance even when he is Batman. When the Joker began to terrorize Gotham, it was Alfred who helped Bruce deduce who he was and helped him indentify the deadly toxins in the Jokers household products. When the lovely Vicki Vale came into Bruce's life, he was confused about telling her that he was Batman. Through Alfred's wise words he convinced him to do so, although it was Alfred who eventually told her. ''Batman Returns'' After Batman defeated The Joker, a new threat arose to their attention - The Penguin. He had been an orphaned child because his parents found his deformed features repulsive and they tossed him into the sewers. The Penguin then arises from the sewers and becomes Gotham City's golden boy. So, the Penguin decides to run for Gotham City's mayor's office. Batman and Alfred don't believe this is his actual goal so they begin researching his background. They discover the Penguin's true intent is to kidnap all of Gotham City's firstborn children and toss them into the sewer just as his parents did to him. During all of this, there has been a strange Catwoman roaming around Gotham City. This mysterious Catwoman has already destroyed Shreck's department and has been snooping around Batman and romancing him. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne has been romancing Selina Kyle, lowly assistant to Max Shreck. Alfred seems somewhat relieved that Bruce has found someone after Vicki Vale has left. Batman and Alfred set out on stopping him and Batman, using his Bat Ski-boat, rushes into The Penguin's lair. Meanwhile Alfred is receiving the coordinates for The Penguin's lair and is directing Batman to the lair. The Penguin has also sent penguins armed with rockets to the city center. Batman recives information regarding these rockets and tells Alfred to redirect them back to The Penguin's lair. Henceforth Alfred jams the signal sent by The Penguin to the penguin rockets and re-routes them the The Penguin's hideout. After The Penguin has been stopped, Catwoman was presumed dead after electrifying herself and Max Schreck to death. But while Driving in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne Sees Catwoman's shadow and tries to find her in vain. Upon returning to the car Alfred tries to cheer up the downfallen Bruce by saying "Merry Christmas Mr. Wayne." to which Bruce replys "And good will toward men.....and women." Then the Bat-Signal goes off and Catwoman arises to look at it. ''Batman Forever'' When the young Dick Grayson comes to live with them in the manor, Alfred perhaps sees a little of Bruce in him and offers him guidance. While Bruce is out one night, Alfred helps Grayson settle in. Picking up his bike helmet, Alfred noticed a robin airbrushed on its surface. Dick said he got the name after saving his brother's life quoting "I flew in like a robin." When Dick discovers that Bruce is Batman, he wants to help although Batman declines. Through Alfred's help and design, Dick becomes Robin to which Batman then accepts him to the team. ''Batman & Robin'' Alfred, after years of service to Bruce, is stricken with a rare disease. His niece, Barbara, comes to visit him at the manor, intending to take him away in the belief that Alfred is only a servant to Bruce. However, Alfred assures Bruce in a later conversation after Bruce learns of his illness that his only regret in life is never being able to assist Bruce in his crusade in person, concluding that spending his life tending to heroes has been a worthy one. After careful research, it is known that Alfred has come down with McGregor's Syndrome and the only person who can cure it is Dr. Victor Fries, AKA Mr. Freeze, dedicated to curing the disease as it is the same contagion that his wife is suffering from. As Batman and Robin search for Freeze, Alfred tells Barbara to give his brother a disc saying "Only family can be trusted". Through Barbara's computer skills, she learns of Bruce's and Dick's alter egos and decides to help. Infiltrating the Batcave, a computer-generated simulation of Alfred reveals that, anticipating his niece's interest in helping his charges, Alfred had already created a suit for her, allowing her to become Batgirl. After Batman defeats Freeze, he is able to convince Freeze to provide the cure, and introduces it into Alfred's system. The next morning, Alfred is cured, warmly thanking them for their efforts in saving him, and Batgirl joins the team. Gallery File:Gough89.png| File:Gough_as_Alfred.jpg| File:Alfred Forever.png| References External links * Alfred Pennyworth at DC Comics Database * Alfred Pennyworth at Batman Wiki * Alfred Pennyworth at Tim Burton Wiki * Alfred Pennyworth at the Batman: The Animated Series Wiki. * Alfred Pennyworth at the DC Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Batman characters Category:Batman Returns characters Category:Batman Forever characters Category:Batman & Robin characters